Un Cambio
by P.A.E.A
Summary: Después de la batalla final Harry se encuentra con la muerte la cual le ofrece un trato...uno que no puede negar...acompañenme en esta historia..la historia de Harry James Potter el heraldo del hielo
1. prologo

BLANCO

Un lugar, un espacio totalmente vació

Un lugar en el que no se siente el frío ni el calor

alegría o tristeza

felicidad o dolor

"lo lograste" escucho una voz

"Que" pregunto a la nada sin poder moverse, sin poder ver ni sentir

"lo venciste, al fin eres libre" evaluaciones de manera despreocupada la voz

"De ... de que hablas?" seguía sin entender

"terminaste tu labor ... lo mataste"

Recuerdos

Miles de recuerdos llegaron a su mente

Su vida, cada suceso, cada vivencia que lo llevo a donde estaba

Su vida en la casa de sus tíos, la llegada de su carta, como Hagrid lo llevo por primera vez al mundo mágico, como obtuvo su varita, su primer regalo ... Hedwig su lechuza su primer amigo, el viaje en tren, sus amigos, Hogwarts, su primer año, McGonagall, Snape, Dumbledore

su segundo año, Dobby, Ginny

su tercer año, Remus, Sirius

su cuarto año, la tradición de Ron, la desconfianza de Hermione, el torneo de los tres magos, la muerte de Cedric, el regreso de Voldemort

su quinto año, Luna, el ejercito de Dumbledore, la muerte de Sirius,

su sexto año, el príncipe mestizo

y ...

ahí todo se volvía borroso

recordando estar en la búsqueda de los horrocruxes, la huida de Ron, su tiempo con Hermione, el regreso a Hogwarts, la muerte de Snape

y ...

la batalla final ...

Y su último recuerdo

La muerte de Harry James Potter

Su muerte

"supongo que si"

"entonces cuéntame ... que aprendiste"

"yo ... no lo se ... el poder no lo es todo?"

La pregunta de la misteriosa voz lo había tomado por sorpresa, nunca había tenido un pensamiento en lo que aprendía, en lo que terminaba sacando de cada una de sus aventuras

"cierto cierto el poder no lo es todo, pero, que mas"

"que mas? no te entiendo"

no comprendía que deseaba, según el no había aprendido nada más, toda su vida fue solo sobrevivir, solo mantenerse vivo, seguir hacia adelante, perseguir la misión que le dejó su mentor, matar al Señor Oscuro Voldemort ... toda su vida se reanudará en esas palabras **MATAR AL VOLDEMORT**

"pues si ... queria saber que aprendiste de todo esto, no solo una inútil reflexión de como el poder es malo y la amistad es lo importante"

"Pero esa es la verdad, eso es lo que aprendí! QUE MAS QUIERES ... que mas?"

"por favor Potter no puede ser que sigas pensando eso, tus amigos te traicionaron a Ron te abandonó en dos ocasiones y el difamo para que nadie en la escuela confiara en ti y Hermione no es que confíe mucho en ti, después de todo ¿no dudaba de ti en cuarto año? "

"eso no es verdad ellos me apoyan en todo!"

no quería que hablaran de así de sus amigos las únicas personas que siempre estaban para el, las únicas que lo entendian, que lo conocian como más que el niño que vivio

"veo que no llegaremos a nada con esto ... bien"

al terminar esa frase todos sus sentidos volvieron pudo mover su cuerpo nuevamente

 **"gusto en conocerte Potter"**

una enorme silueta parecía frente a Harry y escucho una tenebrosa voz salir de ella, la criatura era grande casi del tamaño de su amigo Hagrid, pero con un aspecto esquelético, cubierto por una gran capa negra y en su rostro un velo del mismo material de la capa, solo dejó a la vista sus huesudas manos, de su cuello colgaba un collar idéntico al que una vez le había visto al padre de Luna

"qui ... quien eres?" pregunto con temor

" **para este punto pensé que sabrías la respuesta, después de todo eres el único que ha llegado a hacerse con mis reliquias"**

ahí está en cuenta de con quién estaba hablando **LA MUERTE** está ante él hablándole con toda la naturalidad como si lo conociera de años y esto fuera de un reencuentro

"que quieres de mi"

" **de ti? nada"**

respondió mientras observaba una piedra que lleva en la mano

 **"no hay nada que puedas darme en este momento, estas muriendo lentamente y nadie hace nada para salvarte solo miran como su gran héroe cae muerto, en mis garras, como poco a poco desaparece tu magia, felicidades eres el nuevo mártir del mundo mágico". .. "** evaluado en forma de burla

"yo..dejan morir ... no..n-no ... NO eso no puede ser cierto ... mis amigos ... ellos perderán algo para salvarme NO me dejaran morir!"

" **HAHAHA tu tonta confianza en esas ratas es bastante graciosa ... esta bien OBSERVA"** le tendió la piedra para que la tomara

Harry se acercó con precaución

" **observa como los llamabas amigos en realidad jamas JAMAS te han apoyado"**

lo que pudo observar lo dejo de piedra

todo el mundo estaba celebrando la muerte de Voldemort reían gritaban y celebraban sin que nadie se preocupara por el, por mantenerlo vivo, solo observaban su cuerpo y seguían festejando.

entonces escucho algo que le rompio el corazon

"muy bien Hermione al fin somos libres"

"si Ron al fin cumplimos la misión de Dumbledore"

"y sabes que es lo mejor? al final el mismo se sacrifico no tuvimos que hacer nada, el camino a su propia muerte, dejándonos toda la gloria a nosotros"

"Ron tenemos que parecer tristes, luego podemos festejar" tuvimos una voz detrás de estos

"no te metas en esto Ginny"

No pudo mas, dejo de ver a través de la piedra, su corazón dolía, todo le dolía, se dejo caer en el blanco piso y las lagrimas comenzaron a escurrir de sus mejillas

" **Lo ves la amistad no es lo más importante, sacrifica tu vida por los inútiles, creíste en un viejo manipulador, y todo para que muera a los 17 años sin conocer el amor, sin tener una relación, desperdiciado toda tu vida"**

 **"** entonces ahora que?"

fueron las únicas palabras que pudo decir, había perdido todo en lo que creía o mas bien jamas existio

" **ahora nada ... tu eres quien decidas"**

esa respuesta lo tomo por sorpresa jamas imagino que la muerte le diria algo asi

"¿Qué? ¿Qué peor puedo hacer estoy muerto ... no me puedes llevar con mis padres?"

" **no ... eso es lo que pasa cuando alguien logra reunir todas mis reliquias ... queda condenado ... no puedes avanzar ni regresar ... una vez que muere el amo de las reliquias este se vuelve inmortal, una inmortalidad perpetua , no puedes ir al mundo de los vivos porque romper el equilibrio y tampoco puedes ir al de los muertos por las reliquias actúan como un ancla que te mantiene en esta existencia "**

"¿Entonces estoy atrapado aquí? Sin poder regresar y seguir con mi vida y sin poder estar con mi familia?"

" **si después de todo es un castigo ... el castigo para aquel que se volvió inmortal ... el castigo para aquel que rompió y abandonó su humanidad ... es gracioso no crees? lograste lo que tu enemigo mas deseaba y lo hiciste no por deseo, sino por necesidad "**

"bueno al menos el mundo esta a salvo"

ese era su único consuelo la felicidad de todos a cambio de su sufrimiento

 **"enserio crees que están a salvo? en ese mundo nadie está a salvo ... es algo que nunca puedo entender ... no pude con Merlín ... con Salazar ... con Godric ... ni contigo ... porque desperdiciar su vida salvando a todos ... tarde o temprano mas y mas magos se levantaran para intentar imponer sus ideales sobre los de otros ... una lucha sin sentido "**

 **"** no es sin sentido salve muchas vidas"

" **si pero es igual, muchas vidas crees que se perdieron en la batalla, cuentas que intentarán vengar a sus amigos, cuantas que morirán en el intento, cuantas que morirán por algo que no saben"**

ante eso no pudo contestar, era cierto y ya nada podría hacer tarde o temprano morirán así como el, todo lo que vivió, todo lo que hizo, a lo que se enfrentó, contra los que lucho, todo eso para nada, el mundo siempre sería así, no importaba cuantas vidas se perdieran, no aprendieron, siempre era lo mismo

 **"así es Harry siempre es lo mismo, menos que haya un cambio desde dentro, menos que alguien domine sobre los demás, menos que alguien controle todo y los proteja los unos de los otros todo sea muerte y destrucción jamas estén paz"**

"Si..y no hay nada que pueda hacer"

" **... no estoy de acuerdo con eso ..."**

 **"** que? porque? que no te beneficiarios"

 **"no, creo que no entiendes mi papel, yo les doy a los seres el descanso eterno que merecen, los acojo con cariño y amor para darles una vida en el reino de las almas, una vida de felicidad absoluta, sin miedos o sufrimiento, una recompensa "** respondió la muerte mientras levantaba a harry **" no sabes como me duele viéndolos, matarse los unos a los otros, no por necesidad, pero por ambición ... por eso te propongo un trato "**

"¿Un trato?"

" **tiene un trato tu regreso a un momento de tu vida y cambias todo ... tiene lo que quieras ..."**

"recordare todo"

" **... SI"**

 **LA MUERTE** extendió su mano, mientras que Harry pensaba su respuesta ... y al final ...

"Acepto"

con esa palabra cerró el trato estrechando las manos con la parca, cambiar todo ... vivir su vida ... y desapareció del lugar dejado sola a **LA MUERTE** que observa una piedra en sus manos

" **DIVIERTEME ... Peverell"**

 **LA MUERTE** extendió sus alas negras y se fue volando en aquel blanco infinito


	2. capitulo 1

"DESPIERTA!" se escuchan golpes en la puerta de una alacena cualquiera podría pensar que estaremos en un perro o algo así en mi vida en un pequeño niño de diez años, cabello azabache, hermosos ojos verdes y una curiosa cicatriz con forma de relámpago

"ya voy tío" susurró el pequeño harry potter, al abrir la puerta de su armario se encuentra la cara de un molesto Vernon Dursley

"ARRIBA MUCHACHO! HOY TIENES MUCHO QUE HACER MIENTRAS NOSOTROS LLEVAMOS A DUDLEY A COMPRAR ROPA! " Gritaba el gran hombre mientras arrastraba al pequeño Harry hasta la sala de la casa

"tío ... yo también puedo ir? ... prometo no portarme mal ..." preguntó el pequeño niño intimidado por el gran tamaño de su tío

"¡Usted? JAJAJAJA QUE TE HACE CREER QUE TE YO LE COMPRARIA ALGO A UN MONSTRUO COMO TU!" Vernon avanzó hacia el chico y lo tomó del cuello para estrangularlo con sus manos obesas "ESCÚCHAME BIEN TU NO ERES MAS QUE UN HORRENDO MONSTRUO JAMÁS SERÁS PARTE DE ESTA FAMILIA APRENDE TU LUGAR ESTÚPIDO MONSTRUO" Tomando una charola de metal que se encontraba en la mesa de la sala "TU! DEMONIO!" comenzó a golpearlo "OJALA TE MUERAS COMO ESOS BORRACHOS DE TUS PADRES!" le dio un fuerte golpe al estómago del niño provocando que escupiera sangre "LIMPIARAS ESTO Y DESPUÉS TE LARGAS DE ESTA CASA!"

"porque..porque son asi conmigo...yo solo quiero ser feliz..." el color negro empezaba a invadir su visión y el dolor se desvanecía como si fuera solo un sonido lejano "por ... lo m-menos ... ahora..veré ... a ... mis ... padres ..."y así con esas últimas palabras cerraba los ojos decididos a enfrentar su destino ... morir

al regresar los Dursley encontraron el pequeño cuerpo de harry tirado ahí en las escaleras donde lo había visto por última vez

"AAAAAAA! VERNON EL CHICO NO SE MUEVE! "Gritaba Petunia Dursley espantada al observar el pequeño cuerpo del hijo de su hermana

Vernon sin decir una palabra pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, se agacho al cuerpo para recogerlo y cuando estaba apunto de tocarlo algo sucedió ... una luz ... una intensa luz cubrió el cuerpo del niño empezando a sanar todas y cada una de sus heridas limpiando completamente el pequeño cuerpo mientras que este al mismo tiempo parecía crecer y ganar algo de peso

cuando la luz desapareció y los Dursley pudieron ver de nuevo quedaron impactados ante lo que veían el pequeño harry potter ahora tenía el tamaño de un niño de su edad, atrás atrás su figura delgaducha había ganado peso y sus heridas estaban completamente curadas, pero lo que mas los impactó fueron sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos que siempre tuvieron estado rebosantes de luz ahora se encontraban opacos, carentes de vida, como si toda la inocencia de un momento a otro se les fue arrebatada

"CHICO!" vernon intento acercarse pero en cuanto dio un paso al frente este callo al piso gritando de dolor, un dolor inimaginable, como lo atravesaban millas de agujas en todo su obeso cuerpo

harry levantó la vista y observo a su tía y su primo, en el instante en que sus ojos hicieron contacto estos acompañaron a Vernon en el suelo retorciéndose como las cucarachas que eran.

observó el pequeño televisor de la sala de estar - 30 de junio 1991-

"1991 todavia no empieza el primer año"decidido empezo a caminar hacia la cocina mientras pensaba que hacer

"bien veamos este año paso lo de la piedra y Quirrell, me pregunto si debería cambiar algo de eso...no importa después de todo esta es mi vida" empezó a llenar un plato con todo el alimento que podía encontrar, tenia demasiada hambre y no sabia porque, necesitaba planificar algo, buscar la manera de salir de aquí, de librarse de Dumbledore, de empezar una nueva vida

"lo primero que tengo que hacer es conseguir dinero, despues necesito, eliminar a voldemort de mi cicatriz y de ahí veré qué sucede, esta vez no pienso ser el mártir de este mundo" terminando de comer, se dirigió a la sala de estar "tío Vernon se que nunca nos hemos llevado bien y se que me odias mas que a nada en este mundo y creeme es mutuo, pero necesito que me lleves a londre una vez ahí no volvere jamas"

Vernon solo pudo asentir temeroso de lo que su sobrino podría hacerle a el y su familia si no seguia sus ordenes, rapidamente se dirigio al auto esperando a que el subiera

El viaje a londres fue muy silencioso e incómodo, al llegar vernon dejo a harry a una cuadra de donde este recordaba esta el caldero chorreante

"muy bien tio, a partir de ahora no somo nada, si alguna vez te encuentro creeme que te mataré a ti y a tu familia" sin mas se dirigió hacia el viejo pub

Vernon lleno de terror manejo lo mas rápido que pudo de regreso a su casa con el propósito de salir del pais, no tenia dudas de que su sobrino se vengaría después de todos estos años de maltrato y golpes

Al entrar al pub, intentó cubrir su cicatriz lo mas que pudo y se apresuró a encontrar a Tom

"disculpe podría abrirme el callejón?" pregunto forzando una sonrisa en su rostro

"claro que si, eres uno de los nuevos muggleborn?" preguntó Tom mientras se dirigía a la parte posterior del pub

"si, vengo del orfanato no muy lejos de aquí"

"ha..ya veo, bueno creo que esto te gustara, despues de todo tu perteneces aquí" presiono el patrón en los tabiques revelando la entrada al callejón Diagon "Bienvenido a casa!"

harry solo atino a sonreír se sentía eufórico, emocionado como si fuera su primera vez en el callejón " gracias" y cuando estaba por entrar lo escucho

"de nada señor potter" rápidamente volteo a ver a tom que se alejaba despidiéndose con la mano, sin mas entro, estaba de vuelta, la misma emocion de la primera vez lo invadió

todo era colorido había muchas personas mirando las diversas vitrinas muy entretenidas, personas riendo jugando y disfrutando de todas las cosas que se vendían

harry tenia ganas de llorar hacia años que no veia asi el callejón tan rebosante de vida y alegria, la ultima vez que habia estado ahi el lugar era tétrico y sin alma era un lugar en el que jamas querrías estar por mucho tiempo

caminando entre la gente se dirigió al banco de Gringotts

 _«Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado_

 _Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,_

 _Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,_

 _Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,_

 _Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo_

 _Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,_

 _Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado_

 _De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro.»_

la última vez que habia estado aqui habia salido montado en un gran dragón blanco, rompiendo todo el techo

una vez dentro del banco harry se dirigió hacia el primer duende que encontró

"disculpe" el duende levanto la vista para ver al chico "me preguntaba si podía acceder a mi bobeda"

"...la llave" dijo con un voz amarga extendiendo la mano

"hemm vera el asunto es que no la poseo" había olvidado que Dumbledore todavía tenia la llave

el duende puso mala cara y siguió con su papeleo ignorando por completo a harry

"disculpe"

"...ahora que quieres niño sin llave no hay bóveda es simple hasta tu deberías entenderlo!"dijo entre gruñidos el duende

"y no hay manera de comprobar que tengo una bóveda?" preguntó harry con tono irritado

"...nombre?"pregunto entre gruñidos cada vez mas fuertes

"Harry James Potter" espetó

ya cansado del trato de este duende, no recordaba que fueran tan irritante

"...esta bien acompáñame" y sin esperar a que harry lo siguiera empezó a caminar hacia una de las oficinas de los duendes

al entrar en la oficina el duende hizo aparecer un gran cuenco de plata con runas alrededor de este y grandes grabados de lo que Harry creía eran dragones

"vierte tu sangre aquí y tu clave volverá a ti" gruño de mala gana extendiendo una pequeña daga de metal

"espera, asi sin mas?, no vas a revisar si estoy en multijugos o soy un metamorfo o algo asi?" exigio sorprendido y algo desconfiado

"niño somos gringotts nadie puede entrar disfrazado de ninguna manera, tenemos salas que cancelan ese tipo de magia" casi grito ya cansado de este humano que se crei tan importante

harry procedió a hacer lo que se le pidió y agarrando la daga se corto en la palma y dejo que la sangre escurriera hasta el cuenco, en cuanto el cuenco toco la sangre se torno negra con pequeñas vetas verdes, frente al cuenco apareció un extenso pergamino del mismo color que la sangre

 _ **TITULO DE SANGRE**_

 _HARRY JAMES POTTER_

 _ **ESTADO DE SANGRE**_ _: MESTIZO/SANGRE PURA_

 _ **HABILIDADES DE SANGRE**_

 _-PARSEL(DESBLOQUEADA)_

 _-ANIMAGIA (ADQUIRIDO DE PADRE)(BLOQUEADA)_

 _-RITUALES (ADQUIRIDA DE MADRE)(BLOQUEADA)_

 _ **HABILIDADES ADQUIRIDAS POR CONQUISTA**_

 _-PARSEL (AUMENTADA)_

 _-VUELO SIN ESCOBA (DESBLOQUEABLE)_

 _ **BLOQUEOS:**_

 _MENTE 50% ( A DESATAR EN CUANTO SEA DECLARADO ADULTO) (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)_

 _NUCLEO 80%_ _( A DESATAR EN CUANTO SEA DECLARADO ADULTO) (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)_

 _ **HECHIZOS EN FUNCIONAMIENTO:**_

 _-LEALTAD_ _(Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)_

 _-LEALTAD (Familia WEASLEY)_

 _-REPULSIÓN A LA MAGIA NEGRA_ _(Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)_

 _ **TÍTULOS NOBILIARIOS Y BÓVEDAS:**_

 _ **-HEREDERO DE LA NOBLE Y ANCESTRAL CASA DE LOS POTTER (ÚNICO HEREDERO ACTIVACIÓN INMEDIATA)**_

 _ **-BÓVEDAS BLACK (DISPONIBLE SOLO BÓVEDA DE DOREA POTTER nee BLACK)**_

al final del pergamino se encontraba un clave de color plateado

"bien señor potter ahí tiene su clave" dijo con sequedad el duende

"sus bóvedas han sido activadas por la magia, si eso era todo sígame lo llevare a la salida" y sin mas se marcho murmurando algo como "magos estúpidos que no saben gastar el oro"

"espere! me gustaría visitar mi bóveda"harry perseguía al duende mientras que este solo dio una indicación para seguirlo

fue un largo camino hasta la bóveda de harry, un camino el cual nunca había visto, hace tiempo que habían pasado la ubicación de su bóveda y le estaba preocupando que el duende intentara algo, pero sin su varita no era mejor que un muggle en el mejor de los casos

"listo llegamos" el duende se dirigió a la puerta y extendió su mano hacia harry "llave" una vez con la llave se dispuso a abrir la bóveda "señor potter una vez que entre sole le permitirá a usted y sus hijos la entrada al ser el ultimo de su familia"

"esta bien" se dirigió a la pila de galeones mas grande que había visto y tomo lo que considero necesario para comprar suministros, de repente se le ocurrió algo "no sabes si tengo alguna propiedad en la que pueda vivir?" le pregunto al duende que solo hizo una mueca

"gringotts no lleva un registro de la propiedades de sus clientes, si poses alguna propiedad debe estar aqui la escritura" sin mas el duende subio al veiculo dispuesto a esperar a harry

"bien...entonces a buscar" espetó de nuevo, de verdad le estaba molestando la actitud de este duende

le llevó mas de una hora buscar entre todas las cosas que había en la bóveda, desde galeones hasta viejos ingredientes de pociones que ya hacia mucho tiempo no servían, al final encontró las escrituras de una casa bastante pequeña de dos pisos entre el callejón knockturn y el callejón diagon, que si bien no era muy grande serviria para si mismo por unos años

una vez fuera del banco harry decidió ir a la tienda de varitas del señor ollivander después de todo no le convenía estar desarmado, una vez con su varita harry decidió ir a la tienda de túnicas de madame malkin para conseguir ropas adecuadas no quería seguir un solo segundo usando las viejas y horrorosas ropas de dudley

una vez entró se encontró con una bruja de edad mayor

"Hola cariño en que puedo ayudarte?" preguntó acercándose para llevar a Harry al interior de la tienda

"Vera necesito un guardarropa de túnicas para diario" le comento mientras la bruja anciana sacaba las medidas

"esta bien en que tonos los quieres" pregunto mientras terminaba de tomar notas "también quieres las de hogwarts me imagino"

"si por favor y seria en tonos oscuros verde y azul si no le importa" contesto mientras acomodaba su ropa, nunca le gusto la sensación de se medido por esa cinta

"muy bien las tendrás listas en una hora, lo siento pero hoy solo trabajo yo" la bruja se retiro al fondo de su tienda para trabajar

después de pagar por las túnicas Harry se encontraba dando vueltas por todo el callejón mirando interesado las tiendas, entrando en algunas para ver lo que se vendía, estaba pasando un muy buen rato

se disponía a buscar la casa en la que viviría de ahora en adelante le quedaban dos meses para entrar a la escuela por lo que en ese tiempo tenia que buscar una manera de eliminar el horrocrux de su cicatriz sin matarse en el intento,

 **mientras tanto en el caldero chorreante**

"POR FAVOR TOM TIENES QUE HACERLO!" exclamo nada mas y nada menos que Albus Dumbledore

"no profesor ya se lo dije por mas que usted insista no puedo decirle quien entra ni quien sale, mucho menos quien se hospeda o renta habitaciones, entiendeme porfavor" decia Tom en tono de suplica, se notaba que no le gustaba discutir con alguien como Dumbledore

"Tom entiende es demasiado importante como para dejarlo bagar solo y si llega aqui necesito que me lo digas para regresarlo con sus parientes no sabes lo preocupados que están por el" dijo Dumbledore con su mejor cara de abuelo angustiado

" lo siento profesor es mi ultima palabra" dijo tom alejándose del profesor para atender unas mesas

Dumbledore resignado se dispuso a desaparecer por la chimenea, necesitaba encontrar a harry el era la unica salvacion de este mundo, en cuanto voldemort regresara el necesitará su dirección para convertirse en el gran salvador que el mundo mágico necesitaba

 **con harry**

"Callejón Knockturn" harry no se sentía bien estando en ese lugar no tenia recuerdos muy buenos de el y menos sabiendo la cantidad de cosas cuestionables que venden, apresurandose por su casa propuso por recorrerlo lo mas rápido posible "con suerte nadie me reconoce como hasta ahora" pensó harry mientras volvía a acomodar su cabello sobre su cicatriz

"AYUDA!" escucho un grito y se detuvo" AYUDA POR FAVOR!"volvió a escucharlo y eso lo aterraba si quizas tenia la experiencia de la guerra y todo lo que le había pasado pero en el cuerpo que tenia ahora no podía hacer nada su cuerpo no aguantaría sus hechizos poderosos a lo mucho un simple expelliarmus "(seguro alguien mas ayudara) y con ese pensamiento se disponía a marcharse

"...AYUDA! Por FaVoR...ayuda!" ese ultimo grito le helo la sangre (estúpido complejo de héroe) y sin mas corrió para ayudar a quien estuviera gritando

los gritos provenían de un pequeño callejón intermedio entre dos casas

cuando entro lo que vio le enfureció, una chica estaba tirada en el suelo sangrando de un brazo mientras un sujeto intentaba desvestirla, Harry con todo el valor que tenia se encarrero para intentar detener al hombre, pero cuando impacto contra el solo logro que se tambaleara

"MALDITO...MOCOSO...YA VERAS...TE MATARE A TI Y A ESTA ZOORAAAAAAA!" grito el hombre que claramente estaba borracho y arremetió contra harry sujetándolo del cuello

"ahg" gimió harry cuando el hombre apretó su garganta (que puedo hacer) se repetía una y otra vez en la mente de Harry, para su suerte el hombre lo soltó y Harry pudo respirar

"MUERE MOCOSO!" el hombre intento darle una patada pero harry gracias a sus reflejos la pudo esquivar y alcanzando su varita la señalo al hombre

"largate de aqui o te hare sentir tanto dolor que desearas estar muerto" dijo fríamente lo mas fuerte que pudo

"ha un mocoso como tu que puede hacerme? haha te matare y luego me divertire con esa sucia zorra" el hombre saco su varita "avada ke-" no alcanzo a terminar al ver como su varita salio volando cayendo en las manos de harry

"ultima oportunidad" amenazo ahora sosteniendo las dos varitas contra el hombre, que sin mas solo pudo huir, dejándolos a ambos en el sucio callejón

"al menos eso funciono" suspiro aliviado harry y se volteo para mirar a la chica que estaba echa bola en una esquina tratando a lo mejor que podía pasar desapercibida, podía oír su agitada respiración intento acercarse a ella pero en cuanto dio un paso esta lo miro aterrada y comenzó a temblar nuevamente

"tranquila...ya todo esta bien nadie te hará daño" intento dar otro paso pero ella empezó a llorar , su mirada llena de miedo y terror, un deseo increíble de huir pero era claro que en su estado no podía ni moverse "tranquila mirame no te quiero hacer daño" intentó convencerla, ella lo miro con sus ojos azules como el cielo en los que solo se reflejaba terror, vergüenza,pena, tristeza pero sobre todo miedo

harry al ver esos ojos se sintió de lo peor, había visto ojos como esos muchas veces en la guerra, ojos que solo reflejaban como la persona se iba rompiendo perdiéndolo todo y quedaba solo un cascaron que reflejaba terror absoluto

"mirame" le dijo con la voz mas suave que pudo y ella lo observo "no quiero hacerte daño, estoy aquí para ayudarte, para protegerte"le dijo con mucha seriedad pero al mismo tiempo con la voz mas amable que podía "solo dejame acercarme esta bien?" le pregunto esperanzado, no podía dejar que alguien tan joven se convirtiera en algo así, no podía dejar que alguien de esa edad se convirtiera en solo una marioneta sin sentimientos

la chica lo miro con miedo aun reflejado en su rostro y con inseguridad asintió, al ver ese gesto el moreno se acerco mas a ella y lentamente la rodeo en un abrazo protector, no podía dejarla así jamas se lo perdonaría

ella al sentir el abrazo se tenso, estaba aterrorizada, había pensado que todo acababa para ella que pasaría a mejor vida pero el llego a rescatarla, la salvo , sin conocerla sin nada a cambio la salvo, y ya no pudo contenerse, devolvió el abrazo y lloro, lloro todo lo que pudo hasta que ya no tenia lagrimas, se desahogo de todo lo que había pasado este dia de todo el dolor que esa persona le había causado, y finalmente cuando no tenia fuerza ni para llorar se dejo caer en los brazos de su salvador

al ver que por lo menos podía moverla harry intento deshacer el abrazo pero ella rápidamente apretó su agarre

"Nno...m-me dejes ... por favor" fue en su estado debilitado todo lo que podía salir de sus labios, no quería soltarlo, tenia miedo de quedarse sola, estaba aterrada, solo quería que no la dejara

harry simplemente se quede ahí sujetándola, sin saber que hacer, solo sabia que tenia que protegerla, con eso en mente decidió que tenian que llegar a su casa para estar a salvo

"esta bien pero tenemos que salir de aquí" le dijo lo mas suave que pudo con su garganta en ese estado y ella simplemente asintió, Harry se levanto primero y luego la levanto a ella, por fin podía observarla bien, cabellos rubios pálidos no tanto como luna pero aun así pálidos, ojos azules del color del cielo...ahí se dio cuenta ella era


	3. capitulo 2

(N/A por favor lean los capítulos anteriores tienen cambios importantes)

ella era Daphne Greengrass la infame reina de hielo de slytherin, había oído hablar de ella de parte de los otros chicos en la casa de gryffindor se suponía que ella era una chica fría que no le importaba nada más que su hermana y su amiga Tracey Davis , pero ante el todo lo que tuvo una era lastimada con un terror profundo.

"vamos tenemos que salir de aquí" caminaron lentamente por las orillas del callejón tratando de no ser notados, lamentablemente no era el día de suerte de harry, dos niños solos en el callejón eran un objetivo demasiado fácil para todas las criaturas que habitaban este, brujas, vampiros, hombres lobo, necesitaban salir de ahi lo mas rapido posible si no querían convertirse en el ingrediente de pociones o la comida de alguien, harry busco la tienda mas cercana para poder tomar el flu, era lo único que los salvaría

Borgin y Burkes

Recordaba esta tienda, si no estaba equivocado terminó aquí en el verano antes de comenzar su segundo año, tomando a daphne se perdió lo más rápido a la hora

"Bienvenido a la tienda de Burg- Que haces aquí niño!" grito el señor en la barra del edificio, sin problemas mas caso que una mirada harry corrió al flu, agarro un puñado de polvo y dentro de lo único que se le vino a la mente

"grimmauld place!" en un estallido de llamas verdes Harry y Daphne desaparecieron frente a la irritada cara del señor Borgin que solo atino a murmurar sobre mocosos irrespetuosos que no varían las complejidades de una tienda

verde fue todo lo que Harry experimentó a ver mientras estaba en la gripe roja y lo único que era era el agarre cada vez más apretado de Daphne, y despues dolor un dolor inmenso lo invadio, como si la magia separara cada parte de su ser buscando algo, buscando una esencia determinada, y cuanda la encontrada apareció en el viejo vestíbulo de la casa de su padrino

estaba cansado, herido y agotado mágicamente, solo tenia fuerza para dejar caer a ambos en el sillón polvoriento antes de retirarse a la inconsciencia.

...

Para Daphne Greengrass este era un dia terrible, hoy se suponía que por fin conseguiría su preciada varita mágica, antes de ir a Hogwarts para aprender ha lanzar hechizos y hacer pociones, jugar con runas y muchas muchas cosas más, estaba emocionada más de lo que había estado en toda su vida, hoy era el día en el que entraba una vida llena de amigos, compañerismo y magia, donde por fin podría ser ella misma sin las pretensiones de su padre por uno de los sagrados 28, alejarse de la presión de ser la primogénita Greengrass, de ser una decepción para su padre por mujer, hoy era el dia.

se levanto, se baño, vistió y corrió al comedor para ver a su madre, una mujer rubia, de hermosas facciones y gran figura, Valery Greengrass

"mamá, mamá es hoy, por fin podre tener mi varita!" exclamo lanzándose a abrazar a su madre

"Daph cariño ... no creo que puedan ir hoy al callejón, tu padre tiene una reunión muy importante" respondió rompiendo el abrazo

"pero..pero dijiste que podríamos ir hoy, esperaba mucho para esto" no, no tuve problemas esto, tuve que esperar para conseguir mucho tiempo todos los demás niños puros y obtuvimos las suyas y estaban practicando hechizos, se pusieron al corriente

"perder hija, pero esto es importante, hijo los jefes de las familias oscuras, esto es muy importante, tal vez hagan una alianza con nosotros" contesto Valery esperando que su hija comprendiera lo importante que era este día, no solo para su padre, si no también en su vida y la de toda la familia.

Daphne se quedó congelada en eso, una alianza con las familias de la facción oscura del wizengamot era lo que su padre había deseado por años, era el boleto de su familia para salir de la sombra de la facción neutral que perdía mas y más miembros con cada día que pasaba, pero para ella era algo completamente diferente, las alianzas por lo general se hacían con matrimonios entre los primogénitos de las familias, nunca con algún miembro lejano pero, ella era mujer, no podía perder su apellido, si se casaba se vería obligada a ser solo la segunda esposa, aquella que solo estaba ahí para ser un trofeo a mostrar en las fiestas y eventos sociales, seriamente útil para darle un heredero a su marido, pues sus hijos tienen que llevar su nombre para seguir con su familia , NO ella no quería convertirse en nada más que el trofeo de alguien, ella quería vivir,ver el mundo, conocer nuevas cosas y hacer muchos amigos, no queríamos esto ... no ... no dejaría que controlen su vida

Daphne no pudo mas y corrió hacia la chimenea, solo pudo pensar en alejarse lo mas rapido de aqui, irse y no volver jamas

saliendo de las llamas, vio un lugar en el que nunca había estado, jaulas llenaban todo el lugar, con animales y criaturas que solo había visto en sus libros, pero parecían tan tristes, tan solitarios, quería sacarlos de aquí, debían ser felices como en las fotos que había visto con tanto anhelo

se acercó a una caja que contenía a los que parecían ser un pequeño escarbato, cuando estaba apunto de llegar, escucho un fuerte ruido,

sonido metálico; clang clang; clang clang; sonido metálico

sin saberlo había cruzado por una línea de runas que activaban la alarma de robo

"¿QUE DEMONIOS PASA ALLÁ ABAJO, MALDITA BESTIA VOLVISTE A ESCAPAR?" se escucho el fuerte grito molesto de un hombre y seguido de eso el sonido de alguien bajando las escaleras,

Daphne busco un lugar para esconderse lo mas rápido que pudo, pero todos los animales habían despertado y estaban moviendo y balanceando las jaulas, sin caminar muy rápido sin ser golpeada por algo

"¡TUUU! QUE HACES AQUÍ MOCOSA!" grito furioso el hombre caminando hacia la chica que se había atrevido a intentar robar en su preciosa tienda "TE DARE UNA LECCION DE NO ROBAR MALDITA!" comenzó a caminar por las jaulas para llegar a la maldita chica

estaba asustada que le haría este hombre? huyo lo mas lejos que podia, todavia podia escuchar los pasos apurados del hombre pero lo estaba perdiendo.

finalmente dejo de escuchar los pasos del hombre y se detuvo en un pequeño callejón a descansar, estaba agotada de correr por tanto tiempo y no sabia que hacer oa donde ir ahora, no podia volver a su casa, no, no se volvería la esposa trofeo de nadie, pero tampoco tenia a donde ir

se quedo parada contra la pared por no mas de cinco minutos cuando con seguridad un terrible dolor el estomago y salio expulsada contra el suelo

"MALDITA PERRA DE VERDAD CREISTE QUE PODRIAS ESCAPAR DE MI?" el horrible hombre se abalanzo sobre ella dando golpe tras golpe a su cuerpo "TE ENSEÑARE A NO ROBAR NADA!" cansado, comenzamos a arreglar la ropa de la niña, tenia que pagar de alguna manera no? "¡SOLO ERES UNA ESTÚPIDA MUJER! PARA INTENTAR ROBARME A MI! TIENES AGALLAS PERO TE MOSTRARE QUE LES PASA A LAS MUJERES COMO TU, QUE SOLO ESTÁN AHÍ PARA SER USADAS POR LOS HOMBRES!"

"AYUDA!" grito "AYUDA POR FAVOR!" volvió a gritar a suplicar pero nadie venia y el hombre que la atacaba solo seguia intentando arrancar su ropa, y dandole golpes cada vez que gritaba

Daphne estaba aterrada, este hombre, no esta bestia, como se atravia a tratar esto a ella? ... porque le pasaba esto a ella? ... acaso era su destino? ... acaso la vida la odiaba tanto como para tratar esto ... solo quería tener su varita y ... ver el mundo

"CALLATE PERRA!" sintio dolor, mas dolor del que alguna vez había sentido, y vio sangre su sangre, esta bestia la había apuñalado en su brazo...(porque..no me hagas esto nooo...esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su mente

"... AYUDA! Por FaVoR ... ayuda!" grito con toda la fuerza que tenia, a pesar del dolor, del sufrimiento que esta bestia le estaba dando, tenia miedo y si nadie venía a ayudarla?, que haria? quedarse aquí y morir?...no quería morir...nadie la recordaría...ella quería vivir

de pronto, el hombre ya no estaba sobre ella, era libre, no, no lo era, tenia que irse, pero donde, no podía salir sin que la siguiera, todo lo que pudo hacer en ese momento fue encogerse lo mas que pudo en la esquina tratando de no ser notada

"MALDITO ... MOCOSO ... YA VERAS ... TE MATARE A TI YA ESTA ZOORAAAAAAA!" fue lo único que escucho, despues forcejeos, palabras que no entendía... y... nada

levanto la vista y solo podía ver a otro hombre intentando acercarse a ella

no no no no no no no no otra vez nooo

empezo a temblar, tenia miedo, solo la había salvado para hacerlo el? no no no!

"tranquila ... ya todo esta bien nadie te hará daño" escucho, quien era? que queria de ella? lagrimas comenzaron a bajar de por sus mejillas, su mirada llena de miedo y terror, solo queria salir de aqui

"tranquila mirame no te quiero hacer daño " escucho de nuevo y levanto la vista, no quería que la lastimaran mas, tal vez si obedecía la dejaría vivir? si eso deberia ser, comportarse ser obediente, si, ella viviria si obedecia, asi funcionaba no?

"mírame" ordeno la voz y ella levanto las vista nuevamente

"no quiero hacerte daño, estoy aquí para ayudarte, para protegerte" dijo la voz con un tono amable... no quería hacerle daño?, no no no, era mentira, solo quería dañarla

pero...y si no?

"solo déjame acercarme ¿Todo bien?" volvio a escuchar con el mismo tono amable que prometía cariño, protección y tal vez esperanza, solo atino a asentir con la cabeza y de repente sintió sus brazos a su alrededor,

el no la dañaria, su abrazo se sentía tan bien después de todo lo que había pasado

había pensado que todo acababa para ella que pasaría a una mejor vida pero el llego a rescatarla, la salva, sin conocerla sin nada a cambio la salva, y ya no pudo contenerse, devolvió el abrazo y lloro, lloro todo lo que pudo hasta que ya no tenia lagrimas, se desahogo de todo lo que había pasado este dia de todo el dolor que esa persona le había tenido, y finalmente cuando no tenia fuerza ni para llorar se dejo caer en los brazos de su salvador

sintió con su salvador quería quitar sus brazos de ella...no..no..no me dejes!

"Nno ... m-me dejes ... por favor" fue todo lo que podía salir de sus labios, no quería soltarlo, tenia miedo de quedarse sola, estaba aterrada, solo quería que no la dejara

"vamos tenemos que salir de aquí " si, ya no queria estar aqui

siguió a su salvador por todo el callejón cuando este de repente la agarro y comenzo a correr, solo podía escuchar gritos, luego entraron a una tienda, mas gritos y despues todo lo que podía ver eran llamas verdes, salieron en una sala rara y polvorienta, su salvador la dejo en el sillon de la sala y el se desplomo junto a ella

ahora esta a salvo, si, ya no mas peligro

se acurruco junto a su salvador, viendo el corte en su brazo, no era muy malo, lo envolvió en un poco de tela que estaba colgando de su ropa y se dejo caer en la inconciencia

(N/A bueno, perdon por no haber seguido con esto, no tenia idea de como, pero ya plane una buena trama que talvez les guste, por favor lean los capítulos anteriores tienen cambios importantes, dudas, sugerencias, cualquier cosa comenten o manden mensaje igual contestare de ahora en adelante)


End file.
